Metal Gear Solid 2 Metal Gears Last Stand
by Metal Gear RAY
Summary: Raiden has not heard from Snake since the Big Shell operation untill one night when Rose Goes Missing (now with chapter 3)
1. A nasty visitor for Raiden

Metal Gear Solid 2  
Metal Gears Last Stand  
  
First of all lets get the crap over with: I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR SOLID 2 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF LOCATIONS AND IF I DID WOULD I BE WRITING THIS THING ANYWAY.  
  
This is my first fiction so I apologise now if it is really crap (be kind please)  
  
Chapter 1: A nasty visitor for Raiden  
  
After the "BIG SHELL" operation Raiden has been out of action for several Years with no word from Solid Snake or FOXHOUND. Snake however has been on numerous operations to track the construction of the latest metal gear, Metal Gear Hawk. So far, it has been in a factory of the coast of America in the Atlantic Ocean on a top-secret production. Snake infiltrated this facility and got several pictures but it was only just beginning to be constructed. No one knows who the creators are of it either.  
  
It was late in the evening as Raiden was about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door. Rose got up to go and answer the door and as Raiden listened he hears the creak of the door and then silence. After a few moments he calls out  
  
"Rose who is it?" and there's no response, he calls again "Rose…. Who's there?" There is still no response. He gets out of bed and walks towards the door but as he looks he is horrified to see a tall dark man with no distinguishing features but a huge metallic arm that was carrying an unconscious Rose over his shoulder. Raiden immediately ran to his SOCOM that was loaded and as he ran to the door he saw the tall man running to a car that was waiting for him with the engine on. He quickly took aim and fired but hit the metal arm and the bullet just ricocheted of the arm and shot out a light, which plunged the street into complete darkness. Quickly, assuming the man had ran to the car, Raiden shot the tyres on the car and ran towards it. He smashed the window and pointed his gun at where there should be a driver but the car was empty with the keys in the ignition. With no where to Raiden stood next to the car and just when he was going to go back to the house he got a call on the codec  
  
"Raiden"  
  
"How do you know that name?" questioned Raiden  
  
"Just say I'm an old Friend"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU"  
  
"Hey no need to get so aggressive, I said I'm an old friend. Listen I know who has taken Rose and where they are taking her but you have to trust me"  
  
"Snake, is that you"  
  
"Just stay calm I'll send some one to get you soon just don't go anywhere"  
  
"Snake is that you" but there was no answer. "Ehh I'm sure that was Snake but why would he Phone me and how would he know that Rose is gone"  
  
Second later a car pulled up so close to Raiden that he jumped back to avoid being hit by it.  
  
"Get in" it was the same voice that spoke to Raiden seconds earlier over the codec. As Raiden stepped in through the open door he could finally tell that the person who he talked to was indeed Solid Snake and the driver was none other than Otacon  
  
"We need you for a mission with to work along side Snake to dispose of the new air-born Metal Gear, Metal Gear Hawk"  
  
"So I'll be working with you, for Philanthropy"  
  
"Yes but I need to brief you on the mission first"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So there you have it. It is only the first chapter and I admit it isn't exactly bursting with action but I promise it will get better. Chapter two will be coming very soon I just wanted to get this chapter up to see what you think. ^_^ 


	2. The Visitor Returns

Okay here it is Chapter 2 I put a lot more time in to this one and it has more action in it than the first, which isn't hard so please enjoy  
  
Chapter 2 The Visitor returns  
  
"Okay here it is Raiden I want you to go with Snake into the facility and destroy, disarm or what ever just get rid of Metal Gear Hawk. This one is designed to wipe the floor with even Metal Gear RAY so you have to...Raiden are you even listening to this"  
  
"Rose, your gone"  
  
"Oh shut up Raiden" says Snake as he slaps Raiden hard across the face but Raiden barely even flinches  
  
"You need to stay focused on the mission, we will get back rose anyway, now back to the mission" Otacon continues with Raiden paying attention this time "you need to destroy Metal Gear Hawk by any means necessary. We know that it is not anyone we have encountered before that is producing it but we think it is linked to the Patriots directly so it will be heavily guarded"  
  
"The Patriots, I thought the Patriots were dead"  
  
"Not quite they are all alive and still rule this country but we think some of them are supervising the creation of Metal Gear Hawk so this is very important that you...  
  
"Kill them every last one let them all die horrible painful deaths"  
  
Raiden what are you saying, you're just angry that rose is gone but save that anger for the mission"  
  
As they carried on talking in the car they drove to the east coast of America so they could then swim to the factory but they were so busy discussing their mission they did not realize that they were being followed.  
  
"We cannot let them get to the new Metal Gear and destroy it, they must be stopped now" Just as he said it he lent out the window and shot out one of the tires of the car and watched it skid of the road and crash down a bank into a tree. The other car stopped at the top the hill and out stepped the man with the metallic arm. As he watched the car the, second it set alight Raiden and Snake jumped out of their doors and lay on the floor. As they looked up they saw the man laughing at them"  
  
"I'm surprised you are still alive"  
  
"You, give me back Rose now or you'll pay" Raiden quickly drew out his SOCOM and pointed it at the man  
  
"Who are you? and Raiden how do you know him?" lucking puzzled he Snake pulled out his M9 with but instead of just pointing he shot at the man. Quickly he leapt up into the air and behind Raiden with so much speed that no one saw it and before anyone could react brutally punched Raiden in the back with his metal arm sending him hurtling to the ground. Now seeing him in the light Snake could see that not only did he have a metal arm but also the metal covered from his heck to his waist on his right side of his body. The rest of his chest was covered with scars and he had two circular scars on his head.  
  
"Surely you must remember me, no well then I'll tell you. It's me VAMP"  
  
"Vamp how is it you Raiden killed you on the Big Shell 3 years ago"  
  
"No he only knocked me unconscious but now I'm back and you will pay"  
  
Suddenly Vamp shot up into the air and threw a knife at Snake. Snake jumped behind the car to hide from him and sat crouched up against the bonnet.  
  
"Come out little Snake and fight me or shall I just come to you" Snake jumped out from behind the car and shot five shots one got no way near, the second brushed through his hair, the third slit his leg sending blood squirting everywhere, the fourth hit one of his scars on his chest but had no effect and the last ripped through his metal arm and sent a electric shock through Vamp sending him crashing to the ground. At this point Raiden got up from the noise of the gun firing He stared at vamp and from the expression on his face you could tell that his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts, Vamp took Rose from him, Vamp tried to kill him, Vamp must Die. He got up, picked up his SOCOM and ran over to Vamp screaming  
  
"Were is she, Where's Rose" to which Vamp replied smugly  
  
"She is dead" Raiden looked at Vamp with a look I've never seen him use before, a look of pure hatred a look from his days in the army when he was young. He started shooing madly at Vamp while screaming words that should not be said, Vamp was now a mess of blood and burnt metal that was not nice to be looked upon and then when his gun was empty started kicking him and crying at the same time. Snake got up and ran over to Raiden to stop him and Raiden just turned around and hugged him in a way that suggested that he just needed someone to be there.  
  
Otacon had died in the crash as his door got buckled when they hit the tree so he could not escape and the person who was with Vamp got away without anyone seeing who he was. Snake and Raiden carried on with their mission the next morning and they got a cab to the coast and them headed out to the Island with Metal Gear on it. The mission had begun.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
There it is my second chapter feel free to review it and be honest I want full opinions. Chapter 3 will be on its way soon. 


	3. Metal Gear HAWK

Okay sorry this chapter took so long to get going. I appreciate the reviews i've got so far and would be grateful to receive more. This is my third chapter and i hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3 Metal gear HAWK  
  
Raiden and snake swam out 15 miles of the coast to the factory that was housing the new type of metal gear. They reached their target at 1:30 in the morning and it was pouring down with rain. As they looked around the island just looked like a normal island even from this close.  
  
Snake got a call on his codec  
  
"Snake you are now looking at the facility that is housing metal gear" "Who is this and how do you know my name or my frequency" "Lets just stick to the task at hand the facility is under ground but to get into it you need the right clothes, weapon and the right key as there is a camera guarding the main entrance" "So how are we meant to get in" "There is a small ventilation outlet and the top of one of the hills in front of you..."  
  
The codec cut out leaving snake and Raiden to find the outlet they  
  
"Who was that"? "I don't know but he said that it would be almost impossible to get in through the front door" "What front door, there is no front door" "He also said that there is a ventilation outlet that we could use on top of one of the hills then my codec cut out" "Great", says Raiden sarcastically "lets split up then my codec frequency is..." "I know what your frequency is dam it let's just go we don't know how much time we have".  
  
The two of them split up in different directions to look for the outlet  
  
Snake was first to come to a hill and as he rushed to the top he heard voices from somewhere near bye. He stopped dead and looked around hoping to see the outlet but realized there were two guards stood at the bottom of the hill  
  
"This place gives me the creeps, the sooner we get of here the better" "Yeah but metal gear will be finished soon, big boss says it will be ready by midday tomorrow" "Still the sooner the better"  
  
Snake quickly got up and shot both the guards in the back with the tranquilizer and hid their bodies in the sea. Then switched to Raiden's frequency on his codec "Raiden metal gear is going to be ready by midday tomorrow" "Crap, that doesn't give us much time, have you found the outlet yet "No have you found anything" "No only that this place is more heavily guarded than we thought, I must of seen at least 5 gaurds already" "Did they see you" "No, at least I hope not..." "Is somebody there"? "Crap sorry got to go"  
  
Raiden was sat up against a box but his new stuck up short hair was just over the top of the box and a guard had seen it. As the guard came past the box Raiden quickly stuck his leg out causing the guard to fall over face first and pointed his gun at him.  
  
"FREEZE" Raiden shouted pointing the gun at his head "Who do you work for" "Big Boss" "What's his real name" "No-one knows its just big boss to everyone who works here" "Some good you are"  
  
Raiden pulled the trigger and shot a tranquilizer into the guards head sending him unconscious.  
  
As Raiden sat back down behind the box to rest for a minute a second guard came from the other side of the box and pointed his AK at Raiden  
  
"Freeze" Raiden thought deja vu "on your feet now" Raiden got up silently but then shouted "Snake, Snake come quick" snake ran over the hill only to see that there was a full attack team of 10 men waiting for him "You two, give up your weapons and come with us"  
  
Raiden and Snake reluctantly dropped their weapons and followed the team whilst being poked in the back harshly by two other guards with there guns. As they rounded the corner the guards behind them smacked them over there head with their guns making them unconscious and sending them falling to the ground.  
  
When they came to they were sat in chairs in what seemed to be a very big yet very dark room that was full of guards, there must about 200 guards in here thought Raiden, Snake was still unconscious.  
  
"Well we thank you for coming to the debut" "Who are you, and what debut" questioned Raiden "You must know, its the debut of what you came here to stop the creation of, to stop it getting on to the battle field and destroying everything in sight, well i think you are a little to late" "Metal Gear isn't ready yet it can't be" "Oh really well then i think you need to see something"  
  
The lights in the room all came on and Raiden finally realized why the room was so big. It was holding the latest Metal Gear, Metal Gear Hawk. It was huge, far larger than the other metal gears and from what it looked like it had wings and some much weaponry that it could take down a small army on its own. Snake woke up and when his eyes locked on to metal gear his jaw dropped.  
  
"Yes, take a good look at it, as this will be the last time you ever see it"  
  
Suddenly the eyes on the metal gear lit up and it started aiming its payload at Raiden and Snake  
  
"What this thing is operational" "Yes and now you are going to see the most powerful Metal Gear ever created in action if only for a short while as you are its main target"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************  
  
So there you have it, is this really the most powerful metal gear, will Raiden and snake live to save the day tune in next time (or just read the next chapter) of Metal Gears Last Stand 


End file.
